Bigger Fish
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Vergil is back. The only problem? Something far worse is on its way. Can brothers put aside their differences to save the world? DanteXTrish NeroXKyrie LadyXLucia(probably)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the characters.

* * *

New Target

The entire gang sat in Devil May Cry HQ bored as hell. They hadn't had a single call, with or without the password for days. The gang now officially meant Trish, Dante, Nero, and Kyrie for moral support and because Nero said so. Dante still kept in touch with Lady and Lucia, both of which he had had a fling with, something Trish was insanely jealous over despite not dating Dante. In fact, with the exception of Kyrie, Trish was the one girl Dante talked to that he hadn't had a fling with. Nero couldn't help but smirk at that fact.

"So, Nero," Dante began obviously going to ask about Nero and Kyrie's relationship.

As if a gift from God, the phone rang, interrupting Dante. Dante had upgraded his phone to something with buttons rather than a wheel to dial with, thank God, so Nero could see t was no one they knew.

"Devil May Cry," Nero answered setting his feet on the desk and doing his best Dante impression before paling as his grin faded. "Wait, slow down, how many? Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker phone so the boss can hear this."

Nero switched it over and asked the caller to repeat themselves.

"I live just a few hours south of Chicago so I know demons would seem normal as that city is infested, but I doubt this is normal!" the caller said clearly panicking.

"We can't help if we don't know what it is," Dante stated. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" the caller snapped. "I woke up this morning and my house had been invaded by grim reapers!"

"Describe them," Dante sighed.

"Most as skeletons in tattered black robes with scythes but at least a third are massive with cloaks made out of darkness and cow skulls for heads. Cow skulls with glowing red horns," The caller stated.

"What are they doing?" Dante questioned suddenly interested. "And how many."

"At least a thousand total and last I knew most were all bowing in front of a hill and chanting," the caller stated.

"Is there anything on the hill?" Dante questioned.

"Just a second," the caller said before the line went silent. "Yes, there's a sword, looks like a katana with a white grip. And a girl on a cross."

"What does she look like?" Dante questioned while looking to Nero for an explanation about the sword.

"White jacket and extremely short shorts, short green air, I think, actually she's pretty hot," the caller stated and Dante so wished it had been a girl's voice instead of a man's. "It looks like there's a bazooka or something on the ground beside her."

"Oh God," Dante whispered. "Alright. Address."

While Kyrie wrote down the address, Nero, Dante, and Trish all walked to the back of the shop where his weapons were. Dante picked up Rebellion putting it in ts rightful place on his back and looked to Trish.

"Ready?" Dante asked.

"Maybe we should go a little better prepared than normal," Trish suggested.

"I'm not taking Sparda," Dante stated.

"No no," Trish grinned shaking her head. "Sparda's mine. But I'm also taking Ifrit."

"Which leaves Gilgamesh and Beowolf," Dante stated. "Nero has his Devil Bringer so I'll take Gilgamesh, it's stronger."

"Who are we going after?" Nero questioned. "Last I checked, that katana you gave me fused with my Devil Bringer."

"It's my brother," Dante stated. "Vergil. Your father, we suspect."

"My...father?" Nero questioned. "Uncle Dante? I don't think so."

"Guys," Trish interrupted. "As much as I hat to say it, if we're fighting an army and your brother, we'll need Lucia."

"That's true," Dante nodded. "Nero, you're gong to have to bring Kyrie. This place tends to be destroyed while we're gone once in a while. It's overdue."

Just then, the front door crashed open and Dante grabbed Pandora and ran out with the others to find a Death Scythe holding Lucia by the throat and ready to swing its scythe.

"Do it!" Lucia dared.

Suddenly, Nero held his Devil Bringer out and the phantom hand shot out and caught the Death Scythe by the skull and crushed it, destroying it.

"So you're Nero," Lucia smirked. "Nice arm."

"Thanks," Nero smirked. "We leaving now Dante?"

"Yes," Dante nodded. "Lucia, catch."

Dante tossed Beowolf to her and she put it on then nodded to Dante.

"What are you doing here?" Trish questioned.

"Lady called me," Lucia stated just as much hatred coming from her as from Trish. "She said the dick is back."

"Perfect," Dante sighed. "Come on, we have to go save Lady."

"He's back to Dante," Lucia said as he walked past her.

"Who now?" Nero questioned.

"The Despair Embodied," Dante stated. "This is going to be a very painful mission."

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the characters.

* * *

Family Matter

Dante and Nero looked up at the castle then at each other and sighed. The mansion had been deserted, Vergil having already taken his army and Lady and traveled to an island not on any island where there was a castle that had a pair of devils standing beside the entrance, one with three eyes on his forehead and a pair of angel's wings and the other looking like a giant bug and holding Force Edge.

"This place is bad," Dante stated. "It was built as a shrine to both my father and Mundus, both before my father began to fight on the side of humans. Aside from that, I don't know anything about it."

"We should make sure your brother isn't breaking a seal," Nero stated remembering Dante's extremely exaggerated story about how he and Lady had met.

"Right," Dante nodded and the four of them walked forward near silently, Dante and Trish's tension about being near a statue of Mundus that was about life-size rubbing off onto Lucia and Nero.

Kyrie was waiting in the car but Nero stopped at the door and motioned for her to join them. She rushed over quietly with the others waiting then they all stepped inside and a barrier appeared on the door behind them. Dante sighed and walked forward a bit. The room they were in was large, reminiscent of Mallet Island in size. There was no upper level and only one other door leading out but there was still the massive statue of Mundus complete with the glowing blue flames.

"On Mallet Island, that statue _was_ Mundus but you never noticed," Trish stated. "Maybe we should check this one."

Dante nodded and held Pandora over his head. The briefcase flew open and a machine began to grow out of it. Dante slammed it down as it became a massive laser gun with three barrels. Dante aimed at the statue's chest and he fired. the blast exploded and the entire top half of the statue disintegrated. Dante retracted the gun and held Pandora by his side again shrugging at the others.

"Nothing," Dante said. "Come on. Let's go find my brother."

They nodded and they all went through the door on the far side and found themselves in a hallway with alternating Mundus and Sparda statues along the walls. The hallway curled around a corner while going up a flight of low stairs. They made their way up the stairs, moving through the next hallway quickly and reached the end soon, stopping. The far side was a carving of a field covered with skulls and having The Despair Embodied standing in the distance. Dante reached forward to touch the painting but Nero caught his arm with his Devil Bringer.

"How about we don't touch the obviously haunted wall carving," Nero suggested. "Blast it."

Dante grinned and nodded and they all walked to the minimum safe distance before Dante turned Pandora into it's laser cannon form and blasted the wall carving. it was intact when the smoke cleared.

"Told you so," Nero sighed as a shadow fell out of the bottom of the carving then traveled toward them on the ground.

After a moment it rose and formed a three dimensional saber-tooth tiger with a tail and Dante groaned.

"Kill it," Dante ordered turning Pandora into its missile cage form. "Guns only."

All four combatants began firing everything they had at the Shadow until the Shadow's body fell away revealing a glowing sphere. Nero instantly crushed it with his Devil Bringer then used the spectral arm to restrain the Shadow until it exploded.

"Impressive," Dante grinned. "It's much harder to kill alone."

"I'll bet," Nero nodded just as the wall carving split open revealing fifteen more between them and the only door.

"Here we go then," Nero sighed.

* * *

Nero pushed the door closed and sighed, looking to the others just as five shadow spikes protruded from the door, one under each arm, one on either side of his head, and one between his legs. They all retracted and Nero practically leapt away from the door. The last five Shadows would undoubtedly break the door down within a minute but Nero and Dante had managed to get all five of them through the door to safety while also eliminating ten of the things. Now, however, they were tired and unable to fight any more.

"We should run," Dante suggested when the door was hit so hard it dented toward them a foot before stopping.

"Yep," Nero nodded and they all sprinted around the corner, the door flying after them.

After a few minutes, they managed to find their way out of the castle to the courtyard and closed the portcullis behind them, trapping the Shadows inside.

"That should hold them, right?" Kyrie questioned just before all five became two dimensional and passed under the portcullis.

"No," Dante stated.

The five stood up just as Dante began raining laser blasts around them from Pandora, killing them all within a minute.

"Why didn't you do that inside?" Nero demanded.

As if in answer, the entire gate they had just exited through crumbled from the explosions.

"Oh," Nero said. "Alright then."

They all walked through the other gate and found themselves on a cliff, overlooking an army of assembled Hell Prides and Death Scythes. Vergil stood on a pile of logs with a single wooden post, about the size of a telephone pole beside him. Lady was tied to the post, with several bruises on her face and blood stains on her shirt.

"Welcome Dante, Nero," Vergil called in greeting. "I welcome you to our little celebration, honoring the day Mundus returns."

"He hasn't returned," Dante stated just before Nero grabbed Kyrie and leapt off the cliff and the others followed his example.

The cliff exploded and Dante used his devil form to fly them all to the ground safely.

"Not yet," Vergil smirked. "Nero, I first have a question for you. You've met Lady right? Have you ever wondered why guns come as easily to you as swords?"

"That's two questions," Nero stated. "And not really."

"I'll give you a hint," Nero grinned. "It has nothing to do with your father."

"Then it would have to be...my...no," Nero breathed realization settling in as Dante suddenly looked disgusted. "Lady's my mother? God da...wait...then...You son of a bitch! You raped her didn't you?"

"Rape?" Vergil questioned before grinning. "Oh...you poor deluded fool. I am not your father. If I were, I would have killed you for being weak. No, your father does, however, look a lot like me...my dear nephew."

"Nephew?" Nero gaped. "FUCK NO! Dante is so NOT my father!"

"That's bull shit, isn't it Lady?" Dante questioned.

Lady hung her head, refusing to look at him and both Dante and Nero groaned in annoyance.

"It would explain an awful lot," Trish stated. "And is probably what I'm going to write on Dante's tombstone, if I give him one."

"Jealous Trish?" Lucia grinned.

"Enough!" Vergil snapped. "Believe it or not, I did not actually bring you here to kill you or you son's mother. There are bigger fish to fry."

Vergil drew his katana and cut the ropes then held his hand out toward Nero and Yamato flew out of his hand, leaving Nero gasping for breath and shaking in agony as it did so. Vergil caught it and smashed his other sword with it then put Yamato in its sheath.

"Mundus is returning, though I'm not going to revive him," Vergil stated. "The Despair Embodied and Arkham are."

"Arkham?" Dante questioned.

"That's right," Vergil nodded. "He's back again. And he wants Sparda."

"He'll die again," Lady stated. "And this time it will be permanent."

"What would you know, human?" Vergil questioned, voice dripping malice.

"Leave her alone," Nero ordered putting his sword to Vergil's neck, holding it in his Devil Bringer.

"You think you can kill me?" Vergil questioned. "Then what happens with them?"

Nero looked behind him as the assembled reaper demons began to walk forward.

"Your army isn't too loyal once they figure out what side you're on," Nero stated turning to face them.

"Indeed," Vergil nodded stepping over between Dante and Nero.

"You know, I never did like Hell Prides," Dante smirked. "Too weak."

"But Death Scythes are much better," Vergil stated.

"Agreed," Dante nodded. "Shall we...brother?"

"Let's," Vergil grinned as the two brothers charged into the demons, swords drawn wiping demons out right and left while staying within two feet of each other.

Dante was wearing Gilgamesh still so anything that didn't die from one of their blades, died from his fist or foot. While they fought, the Death Scythes largely bypassed them in favor of Trish and Nero who were killing them with their guns like a shooting range, Kyrie was standing beside Lucia who was allowing Lady to lean on her shoulder for support, being too weak to stand alone.

"This is too easy," Dante stated.

As if on cue, Blood Goats and Abyss Goats began appearing over them from circular spheres. Nero really anted to punch Dante for speaking but restrained himself. The new demons moved to reinforce the Hell Prides and quickly managed to restrain Dante while Vergil took Rebellion keeping the goats at bay using both brothers' swords. Nero took a step forward to help but Trish caught his arm just as a Hydra landed in front of them. It was a giant creature with a massive body, four heavily muscled legs, claws that could shred steel, teeth that could do even more damage, and five heads. Four were able to spit poison from their teeth, making for a painful death while the middle head could breathe fire.

Within seconds, Dante, who who had just barely been freed by Vergil, was caught by not one but all four of the poisonous mouths, each biting a limb and a fifth of the devil hunter's torso, drawing blood but only biting hard enough to pump him full of a lethal dose of venom. Vergil darted forward and slashed a leg then jumped and removed one of the four heads making the remaining four scream in pain, hurling Dante into the air. The severed head flew off, tearing stripes the length of Dante's arm and that section of his torso. Dante caught him and gave him to Trish then leapt onto the Hydra as it regrew its severed head plus not one, but two spares.

"Don't cut the fucking heads off!" Nero shouted in annoyance that Dante's _brother_ didn't already know that.

And with that, Nero drove his sword into the Hydra's back and cut it open then dropped inside, instantly regretting it as its blood proved to be acid. He drew Blue Rose and emptied it in the general direction of the heart, cutting the stream of fire above him short. Then, he climbed out and leapt off, his coat ruined, pants reduced to shorts, boots gone, and skin missing completely in some places. The Hydra released a single, short cry of pain, then fell to its side, turning into dust before it landed.

"Fuck!" Nero swore trying pointlessly to even slow his bleeding.

"You're only a quarter demon," Vergil stated. "You just got yourself killed, you stupid son of a bitch."

Nero aimed at Vergil and pulled the trigger, making Vergil flinch and grinned.

"You...can go...suck a...dick...asshole," Nero panted, breath already shallow.

"How do we save him?" Kyrie questioned.

"We don't," Trish sighed. "Dante will live thanks to being part demon but Nero isn't enough of a demon. He's going to die."

"Fuck...you guys," Nero panted, his Devil Bringer glowing.

Suddenly, the arm spread until his entire body looked like the arm, the face an empty spot of blue, the wounds healed, and his clothes gone, probably also covered. The skin looked more like a suit of form-fitting armor, however, and had no visible genitalia, much to Nero's relief. Then, the skin receded back to it just being his forearm and hand, leaving Nero exactly as he had been before, minus the wounds. he even still had his clothes.

"Armor," Vergil stated. "Armor that heals you. Impressive."

Nero stood then grabbed Vergil by the face with his Devil Bringer.

"If you ever hurt one of my friends again, I'll crush you into paste," Nero growled, dragging Vergil forward so that he could whisper. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Vergil said, voice muffled by Nero's hand.

Nero shoved Vergil away then turned to Dante.

"How long till he wakes up?" Nero questioned.

"Could be a few hours, could be a month," Trish stated.

Nero nodded, picking Dante up with his Devil Bringer's spectral arm then looking at the others.

"We should get back to Devil May Cry," Nero stated. "I'm pretty sure Dante has the antidote there."

"No need but we might as well check, in case Mundus decides we need a Hydra," Trish sighed.

They all waked back to their plane and Nero deposited Dante in one of the seats and strapped him in then took the pilot's seat. Once they were all strapped in, he took off for Dante's third favorite building in the world, second only to a strip joint that offered pizza and beer on their food menu, and their local Hooters.

* * *

Read and review. You can't honestly tell me that you can't see Dante at either place. Heck, I can even see Trish right there with him, if not on the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the characters.

* * *

Back Story

"I've had enough of this," Vergil finally spoke up after an hour of waiting for someone to call only for Nero to hang up since they didn't have the password. "We've been waiting for a job to pass the time while Dante recovers yet every time we get a call, you simply hang up. I've had enough. It was y hope to have assistance fighting Mundus but I cannot stand to be with you any longer. I'm out of here."

"No, you're not," Dante croaked from the couch without looking up. "You're going to stay with them even after I recover. Mundus is out of their league and you know it. Nero and I will handle him."

"Why should I care if Mundus kills them all?" Vergil demanded. "They mean nothing to me."

"You owe me!" Dante snapped sitting up despite the pain. "You are going to care because of Kat! You are going to care, because if you protect them through this soon-to-be bloodbath, we'll be even."

"I...alright," Vergil muttered, defeated. "I'll protect them."

"Who's Kat?" Nero questioned voicing everyone's question.

"Kat is...was, I suppose...Dante's first love," Vergil stated.

"Was?" Trish questioned already sensing Dante's mood darken.

"A long time ago, when I was eighteen, at most, me and Vergil had both repressed our memories of our family," Dante began. "We didn't remember each other, or our parent, nothing. The lesser demons of the world, and even some of the higher ones, all believed that we were half angel due to our abilities. But that doesn't matter. Back then, and Lady would be the only one of you old enough to remember, there were three worlds. The Human World, the Demon World, and Limbo. Limbo, was a realm where demons and humans could both survive, as Demons were incapable of surviving iin the Human World at the time. Demons would drag humans down into Limbo then kill them, eat them, or whatever. All of Limbo was controlled, however, by one demon. That demon, had placed himself as the mayor of Limbo City, a place I eventually found myself.

"I thought you said that Demons couldn't live in the real world," Trish interrupted.

"He and a few of his followers had possessed the actual mayor and his staff as well as others," Dante explained. "Anyway, back then, I didn't care about anything but me. I did anything that made me feel good. Alcohol, drugs, prostitutes, you name it. Eventually, as I said, I found myself in Limbo City. I had already killed dozens of demons who had pulled me into Limbo so demons generally knew better than to try, except, that the ruling demon of Limbo City wasn't just any demon. He was Mundus's right hand, before you, Trish. He sent a Hunter Demon, a demon specifically trained to track and eliminate any humans that were capable of killing demons. I would have been one of his victims as well, if I hadn't been warned about his presence by a girl dressed as a slutty female version of Robin Hood. The demon dragged me into Limbo but I killed it since I had known it was coming and couldn't get me by surprise. After I had escaped Limbo by killing the demon that dragged me in, Kat led me to a group of resistance fighters who were fighting against the demons. The city had been hit by several disasters all labeled as terrorist attacks by the group, but Vergil, reigning leader of the group, told me that they were fighting the head demon by destroying several of the locations that he used to control Limbo City, such as a factory that was a breeding ground for demons that were slowly possessing the residents of Limbo City."

"Breeding as in..." Lucia began but trailed off.

"Yes," Dante nodded. "Literal breeding. Not the most pleasant building to be forced to break into. Anyway, I joined the group under the delusion that fighting the demons would help me remember my past, and because Kat, who just happened to be a psychic, promised to try to help unlock my memories. I destroyed the factory and several other places before we decided to take the boss himself down, mostly me and Vergil. At the last moment, however, we found out that our old house was in Limbo City. Me and Kat went to see it and my memories returned. About the same time, it got swarmed by demons. We both escaped Limbo but the possessed SWAT team busted in. Vergil tried to help us escape but in the chaos, Kat was shot in the shoulder and captured. We returned to our base while SWAT burned it down. The next day, I went after the head demon's wife, Lilith, and captured her after killing her and the head demon's child. I offered Lilith as a trade and the head demon accepted, only to try to kill us when we got there. Vergil arrived just in time to help out and we killed Lilith along with the SWAT team. Kat survived and we took her back to the base before I went after the head demon with Vergil while Kat stayed behind. After a long, bloody, and very painful fight, we had to run away and escaped Limbo to find Kat waiting in a car as a get away driver.

"As we drove, the level of control the demon had over Limbo became apparent. He had named the city Limbo City because it was where he tethered Limbo to the human world, effectively joining the two and allowing any destruction done in Limbo to be mirrored in the Human World. Case and point, as we drove, he was in Limbo destroying buildings that then collapsed around us in the Human World. Finally he dragged me and Vergil into Limbo one last time. We managed to kill him but as he died and we returned to the Human World, we saw the consequences. He hadn't been in control of Limbo, he had been the personification of it. As he died, Limbo fused with our world, the world it was already partially joined with. This had been the head demon's standing order from Mundus. The moment the two worlds were joined, demons, by the hundreds flooded into the Human World to celebrate. by the time we killed the last of them, Limbo City had been wiped out, standing as a ruin. Standing not even being the right word. There was one building out of five thousand that was still up and that didn't last long after Vergil announced his big plan to rule Humanity with an army of demons now that the human world and Limbo were one."

"Wait a minute," Lady spoke up. "You two were responsible for the Limbo Event?"

"Yes," Dante agreed. "As I was saying, in the end, I beat him and would have killed him if Kat hadn't begged me not to. I let him leave and He didn't return for a month. In that time, Kat and I were happy together. Had things been different, I may have actually considered marrying her. But then Vergil returned while we were hunting. He caught her and when I found him, he merely smiled and slit her throat as I watched. I tried to fight him again but he beat me then left for the Demon World, allowing me to live. Two years later, I cared for Humanity, thanks solely to Kat, but when my brother returned with Arkham to unleash the Demon World on ours, all I cared about was revenge. You, Lady, showed me that stopping him was more important than taking my revenge on him. As a result, I once again let him live. Until Mallet Island. Vergil had been corrupted by Mundus and became Nelo Angelo, otherwise known as the Black Knight, and this time, I killed him. Now that he's back, he owes me for killing Kat. And he will work that debt off. Or I will personally go to Hell and teach them how to torture."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Dante pushed himself up off the couch.

"I'm going to bed," Dante stated limping toward his bedroom. "Remember Vergil. You will regret double-crossing me again."

And with that, he pulled his door closed, and it was silent.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
